


Distance

by wheresmywifi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christina Perri - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Songfic, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywifi/pseuds/wheresmywifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Johnlock drabble based on Christina Perri's song Distance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

They sat together the morning after a case, and John looked over at Sherlock. Light was pouring in from the window, highlighting Sherlock's face just-so. In moments like this, he wondered if Sherlock felt the same as he did. He wanted to give up on hiding it; he wanted to tell, he had already fallen, he wanted to know if Sherlock had too. Everyone already called the a couple, why not just confirm the world's suspicions?  
He left to make tea, acutely aware of Sherlock following him. Neither said a word as the water boiled, or as John readied their mugs. He didn't ask anymore, he just made two cups. It was a routine, that's how it went. John noticed Sherlock standing rather close to him. His heart pounded in his chest, and he could feel something in his chest. Was it good? Was it bad? He wasn't sure. He took a small step away from Sherlock, John was afraid of what he might see.   
He was ready to give Sherlock everything he had, every last one of his broken heartbeats. He wanted him to understand, he wanted to know that he wasn't the only one waiting. But he knew to keep his distance; Sherlock didn't do relationships. Said detective was chattering incessantly, and John mumbled those three words under his breath. Sherlock stopped abruptly, and turned to him with questioning eyes. John acted as if nothing had happened, and continued to make tea, although there wasn't much more to be done. His heart was pounding in his ears, and he hoped he hadn't been caught.   
"John." He looked up at the sound of his name, and found his face inches from the consulting detective's. I waited for you to take me. I waited for you. I've been waiting... I'm still waiting. He said it with his dark brown eyes, backing up as Sherlock got closer. He hit the wall, and the taller man's hands pressed into the wall, his arms blocking any way of escape. I wanted to save what we had, I didn't want to ruin it. I thought I was saving myself. Saving you... Saving us. Sherlock responded without words.   
In that moment, they knew what they wanted. Lips found lips and hands found hair. Their bodies fit together perfectly, just like their hearts had on the first day they met. How long had they waited to call this what it was? So long. And now, as they were pulling away from each other, they murmured it to one another.  
"Love."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Thank you so much for reading! This was based on Christina Perri's song Distance if you didn't already catch that- lovely song, by the way. Thank you for reading, bless.


End file.
